Janella in Wonderland - IBC's First Fantasy Series
January 6, 2014 Exactly 3 months after the heartwarming fantaserye for a little angel Carita de Angel who enjoyed worldwide trending on Twitter, Kapinoy Network IBC-13 will discover a fantasy made a splash in the deep blue sea about a teen mermaid tale for swimming from an underwater fantasy as they launch their first “fantaserye” offering Janella in Wonderland starring a teen actress Janella Salvador who plays the title role, premieres tonight with its pilot episode, January 6, after Express Balita, the station's longest-running flagship newscast. “This is the first fantasy series under GMO Production Unit of IBC’s Entertainment TV Division which aims to offer more quality programs for IBC-13 made so popular and the viewing public this year,” explained the executive in-charge of production Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, IBC business unit head. Salvador will play the lead role as Janella Bernardo, a 15-year old girl turning a teen mermaid tale under the sea as the Princess of the Sea where the sea creatures rule in the island, at home, school and the mermaid into underwater. She's a classmate from high school who she wearing a school uniform. She's a teenager and learns as she's a mermaid! Janella and her dolphin friend Zuma (voiced by Louise Abuel) set off on an undersea adventure to rescue from Oceana. With help from her mermaid friends, Janella saves the ocean kingdom. Meanwhile, Marlo Mortel became the most-promising role given by IBC management to be Janella's leading man and on-screen partner on this fantaserye. Channel 13 made a slash in the landscape of primetime TV viewing habit when it heat up the nights of TV viewers and competing with other big television networks. According to the sequestered TV network had long wanted to have its own fantasy series, Carita de Angel and Janella in Wonderland are not only an enjoyable fantaseryes, but it is also an educational series, cartoons and animes for kids. At the media launch, IBC Entertainment TV Head Laurenti Dyogi emphasized that IBC-13 will continue to focus on producing dramatic teleseryes and within fantaseryes as well, while keeping with its mission of airing its primetime programming. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and written by Joel Mercado, Janella in Wonderland is dubbed “fantaserye” for its fantasy with drama and romance elements in the mix. Also she is joined by Marlo Mortel as the leading man, as well as Victor Anastacio, Precious Lara Quigaman, Bobby Andrews, Alyanna Angeles, Andrei Felix, Bettina Carlos, Aldred Nasayao, Alexandra Macanan, Nathan Barrera, Gloria Romero, Matt Edwards, Kat Alano as Mayleen Arevano, RJ Ledesma, Alessandra de Rossi as Eris, Ruben Gonzaga as the voice of Shark, Meryll Soriano as Ursula, Joshua Dionisio, Jai and Joj Agpangan, Kiko Estrada, Paolo Serrano, Shy Carlos, Alfred Vargas as King Triton, Yen Santos as Louise Tolentino, Mikee Lee, Kelly dela Cruz and the voices of Nel Gomez as Janella's Pet Fish, Pia Magalona as Fisher, Elmo Magalona as Sebastian, Anton Revilla as Seal, Timothy Chan as Dreamfish, Louise Abuel as Zuma and Josh Padilla as Remo with a special participation of Abby Bautista as young Janella, Jenine Desideiro and Freddie Webb. Watch out for the premiere of Janella in Wonderland, today on January 6 and will air from Monday to Friday at 7:45 p.m., after Express Balita as part of IBC-13's horizontal primetime programming Kapinoy Primetime. IBC-13 is also home to the PBA and NBA games; as well as popular and award-winning shows such as the two of phenomenal game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Saturday, 6 p.m.), hosted by Drew Arellano and The Million Second Quiz (Sundays, 7 p.m.), hosted by Robi Domingo; and Born to be a Superstar (Sunday, 7:45 p.m.), a reality show for the singing contest hosted by Anja Aguilar. *''Hanggang Kailan'' *Words and Music by: Ryan Cayabyab *Produced by: Christian Martinez and Jimmy Antiporda *Arranged by: Marc Santos *Performed by: Janella Salvador